


take me out (and we'll karaoke)

by cinnabun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabun/pseuds/cinnabun
Summary: You and Happstablook go out for karaoke.{ 3k One-Shot Commission: Underswap!Mettaton/Reader }





	take me out (and we'll karaoke)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreytiphaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreytiphaine/gifts).



* * *

 

God this place was nice.

“I know~!” Happstablook trilled, giggling at the awestruck look on your face. “Isn’t it just the most darling little café? I was doing some research on where a good place would be to take you—and a friend of mine happened to mention that this place had recently opened up a week or so ago.”

They twirled beneath the fairy lights strung up across the ceiling. “And I remembered how much you loved karaoke!”

“Ohmygod!” You lifted your balled-up fists. “Is this place a karaoke bar??”

You’d never have guessed it yourself.

The exterior of the place looked modern enough, but the inside was what caught you off-guard. It was a smooth mixture of boho and indie aesthetics. Fairy lights and potted plants hung from various points on the ceiling and walls. The smell of spices and potpourri wafted through the air.

With the small number of chairs, decorative lamps, and tables scattered around the lobby, it helped the place feel well-lived in, but not too cluttered. The lights gave it a touch of enchantment.

It was really freaking nice, was what you were saying. Nicer than anywhere you’d been in a while.

“I really hope you didn’t, like, break your wallet getting us a reservation here.” You couldn’t help but mumble, nibbling on your fingertips anxiously. “If you did, I’m going to drop dead, right here and now.”

Happstablook just rolled their big, half-lidded eyes and slid their tiny hand-nub into yours, tugging you along. “Come on, darling! If you think this is nice, just wait till you see what I got for us~.”

They practically sang the last part. It made your chest tighten and stomach flutter.

The woman at the front desk was dressed casually immaculate, with a nametag that read ‘Emma.’ A pair of thick-rimmed glasses were perched on her nose, framed by a constellation of freckles across her pale skin. She flashed you a smile of big, perfect teeth, and you immediately felt a little uncomfortable.

“Hi! Welcome to Rewind, how can I help you?”

Rewind, that was the name! You’d had trouble trying to figure out exactly what the sign outside had read—it’d been spelled “RE<<IND.”

Well, now you had confirmation that this place wasn’t just trying to be indie—it _was_ indie.

“Hi, there, darling!” Happsta cooed back, floating up to meet her gaze across the mahogany desk. “We have a reservation—should be under ‘Blook and Company.’”

Emma nodded understandingly and moved to flip open the big black folder that sat off to her side. After scanning through it a bit, she tapped a finger somewhere in the list and gave you both another giant grin. “Found ya! Room 38-C, your allotted time slot is three hours in total and we’ll be delivering your requested meal around 6 pm. And since it’s 4 pm now…”

She glanced at her watch. “You’ll have your room until 7! Dinner is served in the main lobby area.”

“Perfect.” Happsta chirped, turning to meet your somewhat confused gaze. They gave you a little wiggle of excitement. “Thank you!”

“No problem!” Emma responded in just as friendly a tone. Just as you turned to walk away, she called out again. “Oh, wait, your key!”

“Oh!” Happstablook blew a raspberry at the air, rolling their eyes again. “Of course, we wouldn’t want to get ourselves locked in! Thank you darling.”

They took the key and turned to hold it up for you to see. It was just your average little, silver key. But the way Happsta was holding it up was like it was the key to the entire city.

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way, we should get going. This date won’t go on itself!”

Their excitement was contagious. You couldn’t help but smile as you followed them through the common room, to the elevator. “Why did they give you a key?”

“The rooms lock automatically from the inside,” They explained, pressing the button for your floor. “It’s for security reasons—only someone with the key would be able to get in from the outside.”

“Oh.” You nodded. The elevator music wafted between you, filling the small gap of silence, before you spoke again. “Did she say they were going to deliver dinner to us?”

They made a noise of affirmation. “I told you it was going to be a special place! Oh, darling, I know you’ll just love it!”

“Damn and I thought it was fancy before.” A nervous laugh bubbled in the back of your throat. “Be serious with me, how much is all this gonna cost?”

“I’m not telling!” They teased. “If I did, you’d just make a big deal out of it.”

“Of course, I would.” You agreed without hesitation. “This is the fanciest place I’ve been to in months. I’m serious! And you went out of your way to set up all of this, just for me!”

They tilted their head back in forth in a so-so manner. “Well you’re half right, darling. What sort of gentle-ghost would I be if I didn’t treat my beautiful girlfriend to the very best that life has to offer? … _Buuut_. I didn’t do it just for you.”

You glanced at them in confusion, but they turned away, biting their lip and wiggling with joy as the elevator continued its descent. “Are you really doing this for dramatic effect?”

“Shh!” Finally, the elevator stopped with a ding. “Like I _said_ , I didn’t do it just for you…”

You rolled your eyes and smiled, playing into their little game.

As the doors opened to reveal the long, plush carpeted hallway, they turned to you and smiled mischievously. “I did it for the both of us.”

“Yeah, yeah, you showboat.” They stuck out their tongue, a gesture which you returned playfully. “Shouldn’t you be sweeping me off my feet by now?”

“Oh, I’ll be a doing a lot more than that,” Happsta chirped, taking your hand again. “Follow me!”

 

* * *

 

Just looking at the lavish room made you feel like you were losing money by the second.

“Isn’t this precious?” Happsta crooned, twirling into the center of the room. Peach walls framed the redwood floor. Several bright red armchairs were scattered around in a semi-circle, punctuated by a round table in the middle that looked like it was the same mahogany as the front desk. A bowl of potted flowers hung over the top of it from a hook on the ceiling.

You walked in, practically on your toes, scared to settle in. There were candles lining the high shelves. The scent of lavender filled your nose, chasing away your anxiety with each deep breath you took. “It’s gorgeous. Are those autographed photos?”

Sure enough, a line of black twine was strung across one end of the room, decorated with pictures held up with clothing pins.

A familiar face caught your eye as you stepped up to inspect them. “Is that Napstaton?”

There was no mistaking it. You’d recognize that grinning face anywhere.

He had his arm slung around a man who looked to be in his 40s or so. With one hand, he angled the camera down at them both. With the other, he shot a peace sign.

“ _Ey yo Tony where’s that fresh pepperoni! Thanks for the VIP tour, dawg, this is gonna be the hottest new hangout on the block before you know it!! – Sincerely, Napstaton_ ”

Happstablook read it aloud over your shoulder, mimicking their cousin’s Californian accent.

“I can’t believe he actually wrote that,” They hummed, shaking their head.

“I can.” There was something utterly ridiculous about what he’d written and how he’d signed off. “He’s such a goof.”

“Yes, but he’s a goof with good taste.” Happsta met your gaze and glanced away. “Sometimes.”

“I should have known.” You smiled, putting the photo back in place. “When you mention pulling strings, it always leads back to Napstaton.”

They looked insulted. “Well, it wasn’t all him, you know! Undyne had some say in it, too.”

“I can only imagine what Undyne had to say.” You scanned the rest of the photos. Most of them were of big name local celebrities, or small-time international ones. There was one of Papyrus mixed in, and you were almost certainly sure that he’d snuck it in himself.

“She made some good points.” Happsta huffed, tiny cheeks puffing out. They always looked so cute when they got sour. “Besides, _darling_ , I don’t see you complaining!”

You shrugged lightly and turned back to face them. “I’m not, this place is great. It always surprises me how much influence Napstaton has over such a broad empire of…stuff.”

“Mm, you’re right!” They sighed, nodding with a semi-defeated look. “The boy is as flashy as he is talented, I’ll give him that. But, changing the topic! I didn’t get us this karaoke room just so we could gawk at pictures of my cousin, you know~.”

Happsta wiggle-floated all the way over the flat-screen that hung on the wall. They grabbed two of the four microphones and handed you one, reaching for the remote. A list of various songs popped up, and they hummed thoughtfully as they scrolled through them.

“Anything in particular catch your eye?” They spoke in a half-aware tone.

“Not really, I’m good with anything!” You paused. “Except country.”

Your partner laughed. “I happen to think I’d look quite dashing in a ten gallon!”

You snickered, leaning into one of the chairs. “Don’t go giving Napstaton any more cowboy-related ideas! God, remember that time he tried to go bronc riding at that monster truck thing?”

They shivered. “Oh, darling, _please_ don’t remind me. It took forever for Doctor Undyne to reattach his arm.”

“Does he still have the boots?”

“Yes.”

“Does he still wear the boots?”

“…Yes.”

You shook your head. Poor Undyne. The mental image it gave you was enough to make you want to curl into a tiny ball and disappear. “Oof. But anyway, yeah, I’m not a great singer so it’s not like the genre will do much to change that.”

“Must you insult yourself, daring?” Happsta glanced at you disapprovingly. “I, for one, think you have a lovely singing voice.”

“We’re dating, you’re supposed to say that.”

“Be that as it may, I’m telling the truth!” They looked a little annoyed.

“I know that, Happsta. If there’s one thing you are, it’s honest with your opinions.”

That perked them up a little. “Why, thank you, darling~!”

“That does not change the fact that I think I have a singing voice that could make dogs howl.”

“Oh!” Their cheeks puffed up again, pink ectoplasm flushing red over the extended skin. Happsta narrowed their eyes at you, before their lips quirked up in a playful smile. “Prove it.”

You blinked. “What?”

“If you really think you’re no good,” Your boo turned slowly to face the television, lifting the microphone to their lips. They glanced at you from the corner of their eye. “Then you’ve gotta prove it to me.”

“…Are you trying to use reverse-psychology on me?”

“Is it working?”

Your serious expression finally cracked, and you let the smile you’d been holding back slip out. “Yes.”

“Then yes!” They nudged the other microphone in your direction, beaming. “Come on darling, I didn’t get this room just to sing all by myself, though I did get it to sing.”

Rolling your eyes, you snatched the microphone off the table and moved to stand beside them. “Alright, you little poltergeist, let’s do this.”

With a bounce and wiggle, Happsta clicked on a playlist that read “BLOOK RESERV.”

“Did you get them to set up a playlist for us?”

“Shh!” They reached out, pressing a nub hand against your lips. “Shhh.”

You tried to speak again, but they placed their hand back over your mouth. “Shhh.”

Open. Pat. “Shh-shhh-shh.”

Open. Pat. “Shhhhhh.”

They pulled away when you shot them a Look. “Just trust me!”

“Fine.” You smiled. “But this had better be good!”

 

* * *

 

You were absolutely eating all of your words, with extra hot Shame Sauce.

Happstablook looked more than pleased with the reaction they were getting from you, which was a mixture of giddiness, playful dramatics, and a smile so wide that it hurt your cheeks.

They’d picked all of your favorite songs.

The entire playlist looked like it’d been copied and pasted from the music library of your phone—knowing Happsta, it might have been.

Though you’d started off quiet and awkward, by the end of the first song you were twirling and dancing and waving your hands around like Napstaton did on stage.

Happstablook let loose too, flipping their little tuft of ecto-hair and wiggling their hips like they were in a dance competition with a Moldsmal.

“And I,” You crooned, leaning towards them dramatically. They echoed your pose, until the sides of your heads were touching, and your voices layered over one another harmoniously. “Had! The time of my li-i-ife, and I owe it all to you…!”

On cue with the beat, you both pulled out your best disco moves. You dragged a finger from your hip to pointing above your head, while Happsta did the best version of a hustle that they could manage. Neither of you were on rhythm with the song itself, but you didn’t really care. You just smiled and laughed and made silly faces.

They were right, you were having a great time.

And then, right in the middle of your rendition of a funky chicken, someone knocked on the door.

Very much like the chicken you were mimicking, you made a loud, ridiculous squawking sound and tumbled back. Happsta caught you just before you had the chance to slam into the circular table.

“Oof, careful darling! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you had two left feet—but what would I know? I have no feet!”

They chuckled brightly, and the person knocked again.

“Oh, right.” Happsta cleared their throat dramatically. “Yes?”

“It’s Emma!”

You scrambled to open the door. Sure enough, Emma stood in the hallway, beaming and wiggling her perfectly painted nails in an excited wave. “Heya! I’m just here to remind you that dinner is in 5 in the common room, and you should leave your keys at the front desk. You can come get them again after you’ve finished eating.”

It was said in a robotic, rehearsed way. Though her smile said, “customer service” her eyes screamed “when is my shift over.”

Between the pity you felt and the shock of her falsely positive tone, all you could manage was a silent nod.

“Thank you, darling!” Happsta swayed up to take their place next to you, offering Emma a genuine smile. That drew the sunshine back to her face, and her eyes softened considerably. “We’ll give you a visit soon.”

She nodded briefly and turned, calling over her shoulder. “Alright, see you guys then!”

As the door clicked closed, you sighed in relief. “Man, she looked beat.”

“I imagine she is.” Happstablook made a sound of affirmation. “While these sorts of establishments are lush on the outside, it’s usually the employees who suffer the most at the end of the day.”

“Oh…”

They turned, shock swallowing the sadness that had flashed in their eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry, darling! I didn’t mean to say something so depressing. I’m certain she loves her job—it must just be a lot to handle.”

“No, I know what you mean.” You offered him a tense smile. “That just reminds me of how hard reception work is. I had a job like that once and you’re right, it was exhausting.”

“Mm.” They briefly glanced towards the carpet, before turning to offer you a much more relaxed grin. “But let’s not spoil the night with stuff like that. We’ve still got dinner to look forward to, and then another hour of fun before we can turn in for the evening!”

You nodded back, pushing the flashbacks of desk work from the forefront of your mind. “Yeah, you’re right.”

As if on cue, your stomach growled. “Speaking of dinner…”

Happsta giggled. “I suppose we should head that way.”

After you put everything back in place and stepped into the hallway, Happsta furrowed their brows. “Here, let me turn in the key.”

“Are you sure?” It was a bit of a surprise, but nothing that seemed exceptionally worrisome.

“Yes, I have a question that I’d like to ask the young lady at the front desk, anyway.” They gave you a smile and a wink, wiggling the key in one hand. “I’ll be right back, darling, so you just wait for me here, okay?”

“Uh…okay, sure.” Without much else to do, you did.

And true to their word, it only took them a few minutes to return back to your side.

“What was that about?”

“Hm?” Their smile was positively impish. “Oh, it’s nothing big. Let’s just say that our lovely receptionist friend will be finding a hefty tip on her desk.”

Warmth bloomed in your chest like a flower. “Happsta, that’s so sweet!”

They blushed, swishing from side to side. “It’s nothing. I just figured that, well, since you had a point. And she’s had such excellent customer service, that it wouldn’t hurt, especially since we had such a lovely evening.”

“Well,” You gave them a big, happy smile. “It’s not over yet! We’ve still got dinner to look forward to.”

“And more singing!”

You giggled. “And singing. How many songs did you put in that playlist anyway?”

Their lips turned up in a way that you could only compare to a cat emoji. “You’ll just have to find out.”

Leaning against the wall, you took a moment to stretch. “Thanks again, Happsta. I’ve had a really good time tonight.”

They grinned, “Who knows, maybe this could be ‘our place’ someday?”

You rolled your eyes again as they slipped their tiny hand into yours but smiled anyway.

‘ _Our place_.’ You liked the sound of that.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another Underswap commission for another lovely returning customer! Thank you to Audrey, for being such a darling and giving me another chance to write for you; it's always a pleasure~! (PS: The song I’m referencing in the title is “Karaoke” by Smallpools, you should check it out!)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> \- cinnabun


End file.
